Love
Season four of Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta aired from April 20, 2015 until August 31, 2015. The season was produced by Mona Scott-Young and Stephanie R. Gayle for Monami Entertainment, Toby Barraud, Stefan Springman, David DiGangi and Donna Edge-Rachell for Eastern TV, and Susan Levison, Nina L. Diaz, Ken Martinez and Vivian Gomez for VH1. It consists of 19 episodes, including a two-part reunion special hosted by Nina Parker. Production Development On April 9, 2015, VH1 announced that Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta would be returning for a fourth season on April 20, 2015, and will premiere alongside Love & Hip Hop Atlanta: After Party Live!, a half an hour long interactive after-show hosted by Big Tigger. With the exception of Tammy Rivera, all main cast members from the previous season returned, including Stevie J, who was finally promoted to the main cast. Stevie had appeared in every single episode prior to this season as a supporting cast member. Yung Joc's girlfriend Khadiyah Lewis joined the supporting cast, along with former-stripper-turned-rapper Jessica Dime, Nikko's wife Margeaux Simms, aspiring singer Ashley Nicole, Joc's baby mama Sina Bina, rapper Tiffany Foxx and Momma Dee's ex-husband Ernest Bryant. PreMadonna appeared in a minor supporting role for two episodes. Towards the end of the season, former main cast member Tammy Rivera returned in a supporting role for three episodes. Distribution The season was released on DVD in region 1 on July 25, 2016. Sypnosis Storylines After the shocking and violent events of last season's reunion, Joseline and Stevie J are forced to face hard truths as Stevie is sentenced to rehab. Nikko's wife Margeaux comes to town, ready to expose Mimi for her lies about the sex tape. Rasheeda suspects Kirk's relationship with his new artist Ashley Nicole may be more than just business. Joc struggles to pick sides as his four baby mamas declare war on his new girlfriend Khadiyah. Reception The series premiere garnered big ratings for the network, with VH1 announcing a combined rating of 6.2 million viewers. On August 19, 2015, VH1 announced the season as the summer's #1 cable reality series among adults 18-49 and women 18-49 and the 2nd most talked-about television series on social media overall. Cast Main and supporting cast members in order of appearances. Guest stars Gallery Cover art Lhhatl_s4_itunes.jpg|iTunes cover art. Lhhatl_s4_amazon.jpg|Amazon Prime cover art. Cast photos Lhhatl_4_erica_d_full.jpg|Erica's promo photo. Lhhatl_4_momma-dee_full.jpg|Momma Dee's promo photo. Lhhatl_s4_margeaux_full.jpg|Margeaux's promo photo. Episodes Promo videos Trailers * Teaser (0:30) – released March 23, 2015. * Bad Habits (0:24) – released March 30, 2015. * Sex Tape (0:27) – released April 6, 2015. * Sin (0:33) – released April 13, 2015. * Super Trailer (06:13) – released April 17, 2015. Cast interviews The following promotional videos are included in the digital bundles with the season. * Meet the Ladies (05:00) – interview with Margeaux, Jessica Dime and Khadiyah. VH1.com also features: * Meet Margeaux (02:00) – interview with Margeaux. * Rasheeda + Kirk: The Drama Continues (01:36) – interview with Rasheeda, Karlie, Mimi and Joc. * Meet Jessica Dime (01:41) – interview with Jessica. * Meet Khadiyah (02:01) – interview with Khadiyah. * Unfinished Business: Nikko, Mimi & Margeaux (02:10) – interview with Mimi, Margeaux, Rasheeda, Joc and Karlie. * Khadiyah on Yung Joc (01:04) – interview with Khadiyah. * Why You Should Watch (01:34) – interview with Joc, Rasheeda, Margeaux, Khadiyah and Karlie. * Jessica Dime & Joseline Go Way Back (02:06) – interview with Jessica. * Karlie Doesn't Think Rasheeda's Bossy At All (01:33) – interview with Karlie. * Jessica Dime + Nicki Minaj's Hair Bond (00:59) – interview with Jessica. * Get to Know Sina (02:57) – interview with Sina. * Margeaux is More Than Nikko's Wife (01:14) – interview with Margeaux. * Joc's Baby Mama Club (04:08) – interview with Sina. * Margeaux Still Not Here for Mimi (01:38) – interview with Margeaux. * Margeaux's Photoshoot Foolery (01:31) – interview with Margeaux. * Mimi & Nikko Explain All the Anger (02:04) – interview with Nikko. * Mimi & Stevie J as Parents (01:50) – interview with Mimi. * Stevie + Mimi Management A Joke? (02:39) – interview with Tiffany Foxx. * The Reality of Stripping (03:21) – interview with Jessica and Jhonni Blaze. * Kirk & Ms. Shirleen Can't Get It Right (00:31) – interview with Rasheeda. * Rasheeda & Kirk's Complicated Relationship (01:02) – interview with Rasheeda. * Margeaux Ain't Scared of Mimi (01:59) – interview with Margeaux. * Who Does Rasheeda Still Call a Friend (03:14) – interview with Rasheeda. * Rasheeda Shares Who Inspires Her (01:09) – interview with Rasheeda. * Margeaux & Nikko: How it All Began (02:40) – interview with Margeaux and Nikko. * Name Dropping (01:25) – interview with Tiffany Foxx. * The Baby Mama Vs The Sugar Mama (01:14) – interview with Sina. * Sex Tape Tips from Yung Joc (01:33) – interview with Joc. * KD & Karlie Still Can't Stand Each Other (01:19) – interview with Khadiyah and Karlie. * Khadiyah's Rep as a Homewrecker (01:54) – interview with Sina. * Stevie + Joseline The Perfect Pair? (00:58) – interview with Jessica. * Jessica Dime ATL's Next Female Rapper (02:00) – interview with Jessica. * Sina's Got it Bad for Yung Joc (01:31) – interview with Sina. * KD Get It Poppin (01:29) – interview with Khadiyah. Webisodes Check Yourself: Love & Hip Hop Atlanta and bonus scenes were released weekly with every episode. Trivia Category:Seasons Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta Category:Love & Hip Hop: Atlanta (Season 4)